


Our love is made for movie screens

by sdwolfpup



Series: Take Whatever You Have To Take (You Know I Love You) [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: Jaime gets an idea after he's forced to watch twenty year old movies after being trapped on a winter trip with his brother. Sexytimes with Brienne ensue.





	Our love is made for movie screens

**Author's Note:**

> TECHNICALLY this was inspired by the 2019 Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week prompt 'snowed in' but since the snowed in part has the TINIEST part in this fic (and it's Tyrion and Jaime who are snowed in), it seemed disingenuous to tie it to that challenge. So, uh, have some free Porn With Feelings, I guess! This is set in between the other two fics in this series, "I need your sway" and "I need your heart,” though you don’t need to read those to understand this. Title taken from Kodaline's "All I Want."

This had to be Tyrion's fault. 

He and Jaime had gone up north for brotherly bonding time and instead of skiing and hot spring soaking and drinking cocoa as planned, they'd been snowed in in a roadside motel near Winterfell that had no cable and only a TV/VCR combo set and movies 10 years old or older.

Which had to be why Brienne arrived at Jaime's penthouse the day after his return to find him reclining on his couch in front of the fire wearing only a gaudy necklace around his cock and a shit-eating grin on his face. When she stared, open-mouthed, he said, “draw me like one of your French girls.” 

It took fifteen minutes before she could stop laughing, while he went from amused to annoyed to downright frustrated and a little hurt. 

“You didn't have to laugh that much,” he muttered once she'd patted her face with a wet paper towel to try to cool herself down. Her cheeks ached and she was still sort of hiccuping. 

“What on earth were you doing?” she asked, feeling a little guilty until she thought about the necklace again. 

“I was romantically seducing you.”

“Jaime.” She smiled warmly at him. “We're way past seduction now.” 

“I know, but I like it.” He shifted closer to her on the couch. He was still naked, though the necklace was gone. “I like watching your eyes get hot, your breathing come faster when you think about what I want to do to you.” Jaime smiled slowly. “Like that.” 

Brienne flushed. They'd been having sex for months now – had had sex before she even knew his last name – but when Jaime turned the full force of his attention on her it still pushed all her buttons. 

“Did you wear a skirt to work today so we could get to the good parts faster?” he asked, running his hand slowly up her thigh. His fingers worked their way up until they brushed the uncovered hair at her juncture and his eyes widened. 

“The skirt was for me,” Brienne said, grinning. “The lack of underwear was for you.” 

“Fuck I love you,” he growled, leaning towards her and kissing her hard while his fingers slid between the lips of her already wet cunt. 

“What other movies did you watch?” she gasped into his mouth and he chuckled. 

“_Ghost_, but I don't have a pottery wheel.”

“Too messy anyway.” She rubbed her palms over his shoulders, down his back to his ass and pulled him into her lap, his cock pressing against her belly. He gripped the edge of the couch on either side of her head and thrust slow, his cock slipping under her shirt to tickle her skin. Jaime leaned down and kissed her deeply, and Brienne wondered how she'd gone even a day without him near, how she'd lived so many years without his touch and his soft smile and the fire that blazed between them. Her fingers trailed down his ass to press lightly against his hole and he moaned into her mouth, a long, low sound that shuddered through her body. 

“Will you fuck me tonight?” he whispered in her ear before tugging gently at her earlobe with his teeth. 

Brienne kissed his chest, licked his nipples until they were hard pebbles on her tongue and nodded against his skin. They'd gotten a harness a few weeks after the incident with Cersei and it had become a regular rotation in their sex life. Jaime on top made her feel wanted and loved; Jaime underneath her made her feel wild with power. 

“Good. Then let me do this first,” Jaime said as he slid down off her body and knelt before her on the floor between her legs. He shoved her knees apart with his broad shoulders, his hands gripped her thighs like molten bands, and he licked her in a single, long stripe that made her yelp. “Ok?” he breathed, hot against her core. 

“Fantastic,” she exhaled. 

Jaime's lips smiled against her cunt and then her body went tense as he devoured her. She had told Margaery once during a late night girl talk session that Jaime was good with his mouth, but that had been underselling what he could do with lips and tongue and teeth. He was strong enough to hold her big body in place even as she writhed beneath him, wanting all of him and more, but the part that she didn't know how to describe to Margaery was how he would go slow, savoring her, a languid, unhurried exploration with his tongue between her folds, circling around her most sensitive spots, and then as she melted into boiling lava he'd nip her, slip his tongue in her cunt and press his nose firmly against her clit and she would ride his face until she erupted with a scream torn from her desperate throat. 

He looked up from between her legs now, his stubbled cheeks gleaming with her, and smiled lazily as she rolled her head against the back of the couch to look at him without having to actually lift anything up. “You have enough energy for round two?” he asked smugly. 

“Not if you want to make it to the harness,” she said, shoving limply at his shoulders. “Go get it.” 

Jaime stood in a single, sinuous motion, his cock already hard and leaking as it curled up towards his stomach. Brienne considered returning the favor and putting her mouth on him, but he disappeared into the bedroom before she could move her muscles and by the time he came back with the harness and the lube, she was as eager to put it on as he was. 

“The couch or the bed?” he asked. 

“Kneel down here,” she commanded, pulling her shirt and plain cotton bra off. When she started to take off her skirt, too, he stilled her hands. 

“Leave it on. Please.” 

Brienne shivered under his hungry gaze, nodding. She settled herself in the harness, the front of her skirt covering the dildo in an erotically demure way, and lubed up her fingers. Jaime settled himself, knees on the floor, chest laying on the couch and glanced back at her, eager, totally willing under her hands. 

What Brienne hadn't realized when she first started having sex with Jaime was how much he loved her being in control. If she'd given it any real thought she should have guessed, given how much of their threesomes Cersei dictated, but when it was just the two of them together Brienne had been unprepared for the way he would give himself over to her, asking for what he needed but doing whatever she wanted. Tied up, Jaime would come so hard sometimes it was like he'd left his body. 

Brienne could never have expected how much she reveled in it, too. 

To have his soft kisses and softer words was a gift she was grateful for every day; to have him trembling as she worked him open with slick fingers, the way he looked at her like she'd been made just for him as she lubed up the dildo once he was ready for it, was a prize beyond measure and it sang through her blood. When she pressed the tip of the dildo against his hole and he sighed out a breath like he'd been waiting for this all day she nearly lost control, the need running hard through her. But he trusted her, and she knew her own strength, so she took her time as he bucked up against her, wanting her to go fast but letting her set the pace. 

When Brienne was halfway in she stilled as he shook under her, his hands white-knuckled around the couch cushions, opening and closing in time. 

“Ok?” she whispered.

“Fantastic,” he gasped. Brienne smiled and ran her hands over the strong muscles of his back drawn tight and hard by pleasure. Then she slid out again to apply more lube and he whined and tried to follow. Brienne pressed him down against the couch with one hand on his back and the way he moaned she was afraid he'd come just from that, but she managed to open the lube with the other hand and apply it to the dildo before sliding into him again, this time all the way to the hilt while his moans turned to a shouted curse. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeated, his whole body arching up from the couch and towards her. As in everything they were a perfect match, this time in height and position, and Brienne wrapped her long arm around his waist to grip his cock with her lube-slick hand. The skirt covered his ass from her eyes so she leaned forward to take the tendon of his neck with her teeth, slid her hand up and down his cock and felt his orgasm rip through him from head to foot as his words turned to meaningless cries in her ear. 

When he started to go limp she held him up and gently laid him down on the couch, pulling slowly out of him as he shuddered and trembled with the movement. Jaime slid into a sitting position and she curled into him, wrapping him up and laying her head on his shoulder while his breathing went from uncontrolled to steady and deep. 

He kissed her forehead so tenderly Brienne closed her eyes to keep tears at bay. She had loved him so much so early and yet still she loved him more deeply with every day. 

“We should clean up,” he murmured, rubbing his fingers along her arm, making her shiver a little. 

“Sleep first, clean later.” 

“I got semen all over the couch, I should probably clean that at least.” 

Brienne laughed softly. “They didn't show this part in Titanic.” 

“That's because it wasn't a porno.” He kissed her again and then groaned as he extricated himself from her arms. She watched him clean up naked, laughed when he wiggled his ass at her when he caught her staring. 

“So,” she said, stretching languorously. “What movie can I expect tomorrow night?”

“If you're really against the pottery, then I'm also a fan of The Big Easy,” he said and then, shooting her a grin, “That's also what they called me in college.” 

Brienne needed another wet paper towel for her face after that. They cleaned themselves up and sat down in sweats and t-shirts while Jaime re-heated dinner. 

“What about you?” he asked, tilting his head curiously. “What movie would you recreate?”

“I don't know.” 

“Yes you do.” He tapped her nose. “Fess up.” 

Brienne flushed. She had no problems baring her body but there were still pieces of her she worried he'd laugh at. “_Jerry Maguire_,” she mumbled, knowing he would never let up until he knew. 

“The 'show me the money' part, right?” he teased. 

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I was thinking 'you complete me,'” she said, her voice dropping out with embarrassment. Jaime came around the island until he was standing between her legs as she sat on the barstool, and he pressed his lips to her temple, to her cheek, to her chin, and Brienne put her arms around his waist and warmed herself with his heat. When she rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating, a soundtrack just for her. 

“My favorite part of that one makes me think only of you now,” he said, the words rumbling through his chest. 

“'The human head weighs eight pounds'?” she joked, and she felt his laugh more than heard it. 

“'You had me at hello.'” 

Brienne pulled back, smiled up into his green eyes, and knew what was between them was better than any movie could capture. 

When she arrived after work the next evening to a pottery wheel set up in the living room, she made Tyrion a small vase with the clay that was leftover after her first attempt was ruined by Jaime's roaming hands. After all, this _was_ all Tyrion's fault.


End file.
